


Маскарад

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Book 2: Earth, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Secret Identity, bluetara, slightly canon bending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Облачившись в Синего Духа, Зуко отправляется на поиски Аватара в Ба Синг Се. В итоге он оказывается на маскараде в верхнем кольце, где знакомая голубоглазая девушка начинает им интересоваться.Он не планировал ничего подобного.





	Маскарад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053108) by [catie_writes_things](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catie_writes_things/pseuds/catie_writes_things). 



Он не планировал ничего подобного.  
  
Той ночью он надел свою маску Синего Духа и выбрался из квартиры над чайной в надежде найти хоть какую-то зацепку относительно того, где остановился Аватар, если он действительно был в Ба Синг Се. До него дошли слухи, что юный покоритель воздуха был в городе, и он знал, что не сможет успокоиться, пока не получит доказательство или опровержение этих слухов. На этом его план заканчивался.  
  
Он начал свои поиски в верхнем кольце, решив, что, если Аватар на самом деле здесь, его будут приветствовать как почетного гостя. Пробираясь по крышам и темным переулкам, он подслушал сплетни многочисленных слуг, но, к собственному разочарованию, узнал намного больше о скандальных отношениях Леди Жень с ее садовником, чем о чем-либо еще. Если Аватар и был здесь, то, кажется, тех, кто служил зажиточным горожанам, это не особенно интересовало.  
  
Он был почти готов бросить вечернюю разведку как безрезультатную, когда, оказавшись на волоске от столкновения с городским патрулем, был вынужден нырнуть в дверной проем, который, как выяснилось, был черным входом на кухню. Внутри так кипела деятельность, что поначалу никто его не заметил, а когда это, наконец, произошло, к его удивлению, парня выгнали как незваного гостя не в переулок, откуда он пришел, а в главную часть дома.  
  
Когда он вошел в залитый светом зал, он сразу же понял почему. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре: одни гости танцевали, другие вели беседы в группах по два и три человека, но все были одеты в красочные костюмы и маски. Его собственный наряд был, конечно, менее роскошным, чем у большинства, но он все еще мог понять, как его приняли за одного из гостей маскарада.  
  
Зуко немного расслабился. Все, что ему нужно сделать, это непринужденно пройти через зал к выходу, а затем тихо выскользнуть из дома. Но он сделал не больше пяти шагов по периметру комнаты, когда у него возникло чувство, что за ним наблюдают. Осторожно оглядевшись, он заметил девушку в красно-золотой маске, которая направлялась прямо к нему.  
  
Он мог бы с легкостью сбежать: девушка двигалась не особенно быстро. Но это могло бы вызвать больше подозрений. Какими бы ни были ее намерения, она не могла знать, кто он такой на самом деле. И то, как легко она держалась, не намекало на страх или злой умысел. Пока она приближалась, он осознал, что ему придется мириться с ее вниманием, по крайней мере, временно и избавиться от нее при первой возможности.  
  
Теперь девушка стояла прямо перед ним, уперев руки в боки.  
  
— Смелый выбор костюма, — сказала она, но без угрозы и с улыбкой.  
  
Ее маска закрывала большую часть ее лица, за исключением рта и подбородка, а ее платье было в таких же красно-золотых цветах, но теперь, когда она оказалась ближе, он рассмотрел ее ярко-голубые глаза.  
  
— Кто-нибудь может принять тебя за настоящего Синего Духа и попытаться арестовать, — дразнила она.  
  
Зуко переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, ломая мозг над тем, что сказать.  
  
— Только в Стране Огня обещают награду за его голову, насколько мне известно, — ответил он осторожно.  
  
— Верно, — согласилась девушка, и чем больше она говорила, тем больше Зуко казалось, что в ней есть что-то знакомое. — В любом случае не думаю, что знать Ба Синг Се хотела бы иметь в своем окружении опасного преступника.  
  
То, как она говорила о дворянах Царства Земли, предполагало, что сама она чужестранка, и это заставило Зуко насторожиться еще сильнее.  
  
— Ты не из Ба Синг Се? — спросил он настолько непринужденно, насколько возможно, все еще осматриваясь в поисках опасности или повода для побега.  
  
— Совсем не из Ба Синг Се, — ответила она сухо. — Вообще-то я из Южного Племени Воды.  
  
Теперь все встало на свои места. Конечно, он знал эту девушку. Она была учителем покорения воды Аватара. Чудо, что _она_ еще не узнала _его_ по голосу. Впрочем, он и сам не вполне знал ее голос. И она, вероятно, не ожидала столкнуться со своим старым противником именно здесь.  
  
И все же, этот разговор только что стал намного интереснее.  
  
— И что же забросило тебя так далеко от дома? — спросил он, полностью переключая свое внимание на покорительницу воды, но пытаясь сохранить тон непринужденным, как будто они действительно были двумя незнакомцами, встретившимися на вечеринке.  
  
Он смутно помнил, что когда-то узнал, что ее зовут Катара, но постарался отбросить эту мысль в сторону: гость вечеринки, которого он изображал, не мог знать ее имени.  
  
Катара вздохнула, смотря в другую сторону:  
  
— Война, конечно, — сказала она грустно, но затем покачала головой. — Но я не хочу об этом говорить.  
  
Зуко это вполне устраивало. Он тоже не хотел говорить о войне. Его больше интересовало, был ли и Аватар тоже на этой вечеринке:  
  
— Ты… э… одна здесь? — спросил он, морщась от того, насколько неловко прозвучал вопрос.  
  
Но если у Катары и возникли какие-то подозрения, она этого не показала. По правде говоря, она обрадовалась смене темы:  
  
— Ну, мой брат и друзья _были_ здесь, — ответила она. — Но мальчики улизнули довольно рано, и Тоф сказала, что найдет их, но я думаю, что ей просто нужен был повод, чтобы уйти, — она слегка пожала плечами и моргнула, глядя на него из-под маски. — Так что, да, теперь я тут одна.  
  
— Понятно, — проговорил Зуко, удивляясь, что друзья так запросто ее бросили. Это, кажется, было грубо. Но что важнее, она, судя по всему, не знала, где Аватар прямо сейчас. — И ты не думаешь, что тебе самой нужно их искать?  
  
Катара снова улыбнулась, слегка наклоняя голову набок, так что нити золотых бусин, свисающих с ее изысканной прически, скользнули по ее шее.  
  
— В Верхнем кольце не так много неприятностей, в которые можно попасть, — рассуждала она. — И я надеялась, что кто-нибудь пригласит меня сегодня на танец.  
  
Зуко принял это как подтверждение того, что Аватар и его друзья действительно остановились в верхнем кольце — как будто после приглашения на эту вечеринку оставались сомнения. Но он не мог придумать, как расспросить ее о подробностях, не вызывая подозрений. А покорительница воды все еще многозначительно смотрела на него, ожидая какого-то ответа.  
  
— Я уверен, что кто-нибудь пригласит, — сказал он, и Катара нахмурилась. Неужели он ее как-то оскорбил? — Ну, знаешь, потому что ты красивая девушка, — добавил он поспешно в качестве объяснения. — И я сомневаюсь, что все парни здесь такие большие идиоты, чтобы проигнорировать тебя, — ее глаза под маской расширились. — Не то чтобы я думал, что твои друзья — идиоты, — исправился он.  
  
Катара снова вздохнула, на этот раз более раздраженно. Она повернулась и облокотилась на стену рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди:  
  
— Нет, они идиоты, — произнесла она.  
  
У Зуко сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что она начинала думать, что он тоже идиот. Но она оставалась рядом с ним, так что, как бы он ни сплоховал, ее он еще не спугнул. Музыканты закончили с песней, которую играли, и повисла напряженная тишина, когда было слышно только болтовню других гостей на фоне. Когда оркестр принялся за следующую мелодию, Катара снова посмотрела на него.  
  
— Я знаю этот мотив, — сказала она с тем же многозначительным взглядом. — Я подкупила Тоф, чтобы она научила меня некоторым танцам Царства Земли, — сказала она осторожно и терпеливо.  
  
Чувство, похожее на ужас, охватило Зуко. Неужели она рассчитывала, что _он_ пригласит ее танцевать?  
  
Ладно, он все еще не получил от нее всю информацию, которую хотел, и если это было то, что нужно для поддержания разговора… Он набрался храбрости, встал немного прямее и протянул руку:  
  
— Хочешь показать мне, чему ты научилась?  
  
Улыбка тут же заиграла у нее на губах:  
  
— С удовольствием, — ответила она, принимая его руку.  
  
Ведя ее к месту для танцев, Зуко странным образом вспомнил их сражение на Северном полюсе. Он надеялся, что на этот раз она не попытается заковать его в лед.  
  
Песня оказалась медленным вальсом. Зуко исподтишка наблюдал за уже танцевавшими парами и выяснил, что стиль Царства Земли не очень сильно отличался от строгих танцев, которые он был вынужден выучить. Все еще держа правую руку покорительницы воды в своей левой, он осторожно опустил другую руку на поясницу девушки. Она вздохнула, и на мгновение Зуко показалось, что он опять что-то сделал неправильно, но потом она положила свою свободную руку ему на плечо.  
  
Его первая попытка провести ее по основным шагам была довольно неуклюжей — у него давно не было практики, а она, кажется, запуталась в юбках своего платья.  
  
— Извини, — пробормотали они одновременно.  
  
— Я не очень… — начал Зуко, в то же самое время, когда Катара сказала:  
  
— Подожди, просто позволь мне… — она собрала мягкую красную ткань, слегка приподняв подол юбки. — Вот так, — сказала она, и когда он попробовал повести ее в танец, у них отлично получилось.  
  
— Не самый практичный наряд? — заметил Зуко.  
  
Он никогда не видел покорительницу воды в чем-то нарядном, и это оказалось довольно странной картиной: девушка, которую он ассоциировал с водными хлыстами и холодным острым льдом, выглядела такой мягкой.  
  
Катара пожала плечом, пока они кружились в танце:  
  
— На мне было намного меньше одежды, когда я училась, — сказала она невинно.  
  
Зуко едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги:  
  
— Э-э-э… занятно… — выдавил он.  
  
Катара, должно быть, поняла, что она сказала, потому что она смущенно отвела взгляд; он с легкостью мог представить, что она краснела под маской.  
  
— Я имею в виду меньше юбок, — исправилась она. — Платье попроще. Ну знаешь, повседневная одежда.  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Зуко, все еще чувствуя себя проглотившим язык.  
  
Безусловно он знал, что она имела в виду. Он знал, какое простое голубое платье она обычно носила. И все же, то, как она это сказала…  
  
По примеру других пар Зуко отпустил талию покорительницы воды и закружил ее. Ее проблемные юбки развевались вокруг нее, пока она крутилась.  
  
— А ты очень хорош, — сказала Катара, когда они вернулись к основным шагам. Она снова улыбалась.  
  
— Как и ты, — ответил Зуко комплиментом.  
  
Для кого-то, у кого была лишь пара неформальных уроков, она была довольно грациозна.  
  
— О, знаешь, это не так уж отличается от покорения, — размышляла Катара вслух.  
  
Зуко никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны — его сестра отчаянно настаивала, что у них нет ничего общего, и явно дала понять их учителю танцев, что именно она предпочитает. Но он полагал, что уверенность и точность были ключевыми в обоих.  
  
— Полагаю, что это так, — согласился Зуко.  
  
В голубых глазах девушки загорелся интерес:  
  
— Так ты тоже покоритель? — спросила она.  
  
Зуко беззвучно проклял себя. Он должен был получить информацию от нее, а не сболтнуть что-то о себе:  
  
— Я имею в виду, что могу понять, в чем состоит сходство, исходя из того, что я слышал, — неловко исправился он.  
  
Катара, кажется, не была убеждена, но решила не давить:  
  
— Ты долго живешь в Ба Синг Се? — спросила она вместо этого.  
  
— Достаточно долго, — ответил Зуко уклончиво, пытаясь перевести разговор в нужное ему русло. — А ты?  
  
— Совсем немного, — отозвалась покорительница воды. — Думаю, у нас ушло больше времени на то, чтобы попасть в город, чем мы в нем пока провели, — пошутила она.  
  
Получается, Царство Земли не встретило Аватара с распростертыми объятьями? А вот это уже любопытно. Он закружил девушку снова, быстро размышляя:  
  
— Ваши знакомые из Верхнего кольца не могли вам помочь? — спросил он, когда она снова оказалась перед ним.  
  
— Нам сначала нужно было эти знакомства завести, не так ли? — ответила Катара кокетливо.  
  
Это совсем не помогло Зуко: ни намека на то, где или у кого мог жить Аватар. С опозданием он осознал, что Катара, может, с радостью и танцевала с таинственным незнакомцем на вечеринке, но, вероятно, была достаточно умна, чтобы свободно разговаривать с тем, кого не вполне хорошо знала.  
  
— А знаменитый город-крепость оправдывает твои ожидания? — в последний раз попытался он, чтобы посмотреть, что она скажет.  
  
Она склонила голову набок, как уже делала раньше, и золотые украшения для волос снова заскользили по темной коже ее шеи:  
  
— Сложно сказать, — ответила она. — Нужно подождать и посмотреть, как все пойдет.  
  
Зуко было сложно представить, что что-то идет не так, как хочется Аватару. Но, пожалуй, именно на это он и надеялся. Если бы он только мог разыскать юного покорителя воздуха, в этот раз все было бы по-другому, потому что…  
  
Песня закончилась, а вместе с ней и их танец. Зуко опустил руки, когда они остановились, смотря на Катару, но не видя ее. Чего он _ожидал_ , если найдет Аватара? Даже если друзья мальчишки не смогут его остановить, и у Зуко получится вытащить его из города, и Азула не перехватит его, и покоритель воздуха не сбежит…  
  
Музыканты принялись за другую мелодию, более энергичную, чем вальс. Зуко и Катара продолжали неловко стоять там же, где остановились:  
  
— Этот танец мне не знаком, — проговорила девушка.  
  
— Мне тоже, — честно ответил Зуко. Это, должно быть, более современный танец Царства Земли, который бы никогда не включили в его программу.  
  
— Тогда давай не будем мешать остальным, — сказала Катара, еще раз беря его за руку и утягивая за собой к столу с закусками и прохладительными напитками.  
  
Покорительница воды взяла себе бокал какого-то розового напитка, и Зуко осознал, что тоже хочет пить, впрочем, невозможно что-то выпить, не снимая маску.  
  
— И чей наряд непрактичный теперь? — дразнила Катара, словно читая его мысли. Она сделала неторопливый глоток своего напитка, доказывая свою точку зрения.  
  
— Я в порядке, — упрямо настоял Зуко.  
  
Не то чтобы он был близок к тому, чтобы потерять сознание от обезвоживания. Впрочем, ему, вероятно, следует придумать повод, чтобы уйти. Он сомневался, что Катара скажет ему что-то еще из того, что представляет для него интерес сейчас. Кроме того, становилось поздно. Он покинул дом уже довольно давно. Если дядя поймет, что его нет, он может начать волноваться или, по крайней мере, встретит его неудобными вопросами.  
  
— Я бы подышал свежим воздухом, на самом деле, — добавил он.  
  
Катара неожиданно опустила свой бокал:  
  
— Знаешь, а это хорошая идея, — сказала она, схватив его за руку.  
  
Он ожидал не такую реакцию, но, кажется, у него не было особенного выбора, кроме как позволить ей сопроводить его до двери. Когда они вышли на широкую главную улицу, освещенную фонарями, воздух оказался намного прохладнее, чем внутри. Зуко даже не осознавал, насколько жарко было ему, укрытому с головы до ног.  
  
Катара с облегчением вздохнула, но не выпустила его руку. Ему придется придумать какой-то другой способ, чтобы от нее избавиться. Но ничего не приходило на ум, и он поймал себя на том, что бесцельно водит ее по улицам Верхнего кольца. Он осознал, что пока они держатся за руки, для всех, кто проходит мимо, ничто не будет выглядеть неладно — по внешнему виду они были просто молодой парой, возвращающейся с маскарада.  
  
— Это прекрасная ночь, — заметила Катара.  
  
— Ага, — неубедительно согласился Зуко, пытаясь разобраться, что она делает.  
  
Может быть, она даже сама не знала. Может быть, она _знала_. Может быть, она в конце концов догадалась, кто он такой, и все это просто ловушка. Он с тревогой заметил, что улица, по которой они шли, вела к пешеходному мосту через канал. Только этого ему и не хватало — оказаться наедине с потенциально враждебной покорительницей воды над большим источником воды.  
  
Катара замедлилась, а потом и вовсе остановилась на полпути через мост, наконец выпуская его руки, и Зуко приготовился к атаке. Она лишь потянулась к завязкам, которые удерживали ее маску на месте. Она безуспешно провозилась с узлом какое-то время, а потом разочарованно вздохнула и робко посмотрела на него:  
  
— Не поможешь мне? — спросила она.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Зуко.  
  
У него во рту все пересохло. Это было не похоже на ловушку — ей не нужна была уловка, чтобы подманить его ближе, потому что она без сомнения была достаточно близко к нему всего мгновение назад. Ее платье развевалось, когда она повернулась к нему спиной, наклонив голову вперед, чтобы можно было добраться до завязок, что можно было расценивать только как проявление доверия. Она никогда бы этого не сделала, если бы знала, кто он такой.  
  
Он развязывал ленты так быстро, как только мог. Они были мягкими, как, к его удивлению, и ее волосы.  
  
— Готово, — сказал он, поспешно делая шаг назад, как только высвободил ленты из узла.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарно ответила Катара, снимая маску одной рукой и снова поворачиваясь к нему. Она закрыла глаза, откинула голову назад и глубоко вздохнула, словно наслаждаясь прохладным прикосновением воздуха к своему лицу. Когда она открыла глаза, они светились синевой в лунном свете. — Знаешь, ты тоже можешь снять свою, — тихо сказала она.  
  
Зуко покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, — сказал он категорично. Это последнее, что он мог бы сделать при свете луны, стоя над потоком воды, когда его маска была единственным, что останавливало девушку от нападения. Но она, конечно, этого не знала; было видно, что отказ ее ранил. — Мне жаль, — добавил он импульсивно, отходя от нее. — Мне нужно идти.  
  
— Хорошо, — откликнулась Катара, не скрывая своего разочарования, но не пытаясь остановить его. Он развернулся, желая, наконец, уйти. — Спасибо за танец! — совершенно искренне крикнула девушка ему вдогонку.  
  
Он замер.  
  
— И мне было приятно, Катара, — вежливо ответил он и побежал.  


***

После того как мистический спутник оставил ее, Катара еще долго оставалась на мосту, опираясь на перила и глядя на воду внизу. Она понимала, что ей следует выяснить, куда делись Аанг и остальные, но, вероятно, Тоф уже давно нашла мальчишек и без нее, так что она волновалась за них не так сильно. Кроме того, сначала ей было нужно немного времени, чтобы… собраться с мыслями.  
  
Она не знала, чего ожидала. Поначалу ее заинтересовал костюм незнакомца, а потом и он сам начал казаться таким же хорошим потенциальным партнером для танца, как и любой другой из присутствующих. Конечно, ей понравилось танцевать с ним, но в было в нем что-то еще — она никак не могла понять, что именно — что интриговало ее еще больше. Было что-то таинственное, да, но также что-то по-странному знакомое и даже немного опасное в его голосе. Она не то чтобы испугалась его, но у нее было непоколебимое ощущение, что весь их разговор был очень напряженным. Она говорила с ним осторожно, но что-то из того, что он сказал… как если бы он был с ней знаком. Так из-за этого он убежал?  
  
Ее пальцы неожиданно сжали перила моста сильнее. _«И мне было приятно, Катара»,_ — сказал он перед побегом. Но она не сообщала ему своего имени.  
  
Прохладные ветерок развевал ее юбку, а Катара смотрела на луну, почти полную. Она знала, что не получит никаких ответов сегодня, но направила безмолвную молитву Юи, чтобы однажды снова встретиться со своим неуловимым Синим Духом и, возможно, увидеться с ними лицом к лицу.


End file.
